1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device that seals roller skate and skateboard bearings and axles from the indoor and outdoor elements and the entrapment of string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller skates and skateboards currently in use have semisealed bearings and open axles. the problem with this is that centrifugal force produced during the operation mode causes water, dirt and dust to enter the bearing assembly which results in excessive churning, friction, and heat, which will break down the lubricant and eventually damage the bearings which is reductive to the performance and bearing life, also the entrapment of string or the like between the bearing and the axle which reduces performance and can cause a violent stop. This invention eliminates these problems.